The Doctor's Slightly Confusing Family Tree
by JustEmmaIsFine
Summary: Just a little headcanon I thought of. Pretends that Clara's mother is actually Rose, instead of the brunette woman in the most recent DW episode. What happens when the Doctor finds out about Clara's parents? Rose/10.5


**This one shot was inspired by a photo I saw on Instagram. The photo basically states that Clara is Rose's and TenTwo's daughter.**

**This story is ignoring the prequel, and the most recent episode, that had a brunette woman being Clara's mother. Enjoy!**

_Pete's World: Far into the future, about 20 years or so_

"Doctor! Doctor! Clara's gone missing!" Rose shouted, running through the Tyler mansion, searching for her half-human, half- Time Lord husband.

The Doctor, (or John, since "Doctor" wasn't a proper name in the Tylers' opinion) poked his head out of his office. "What?"

Rose sighed impatiently. "You heard me, Doctor. Clara and our TARDIS have gone missing!"

"That's impossible! We took away her key and everything!"

"I've searched the whole mansion, and even called all of her friends. They claim that she disappeared without a trace."

The Doctor walked out of his office, and followed Rose into the kitchen. "Does she still have her phone with the capability to call from any planet or any universe?"

Rose replied. "Of course she does, we can't contact her without it. Do you think it's because we grounded her?"

"Of course, Rose Tyler. She has your sass, after all." The Doctor replied cheekily. Rose didn't look too happy at his response.

"DOCTOR! What if she managed to pilot the TARDIS into the weird crack in her bedroom? Clara could be anywhere, even in our home universe!"

The Doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Is the crack sealed?"

"No, it's bigger than ever. OH MY GOD. What if she's gone forever?"

"Relax Rose, she's my daughter. Clara will be just fine. Brilliant, in fact. She'll find a way to find the other Doctor, or find her way back home."

Rose silently sobbed at the idea that her daughter was gone. Clara was her life and joy. Months after returning from the other universe with the Doctor's clone, Rose had found out that she was pregnant.

"Shh, Rose, it'll be okay. Clara will be back to us before you know it."

"But, we can't even search for her! Clara stole the TARDIS and ran away!"

The only thing the human Doctor could do was rub his wife's back as tears continued to flow down her face.

_Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor's universe_

The Eleventh Doctor looked over at Clara from where he was standing. She was curled up on one of the seats, watching him with interest.

"Where did you say you were from, Clara?"

Clara smirked as she replied. "Somewhere far, far, away." Clara reminded him of Rose and his tenth self. Now that he thought about it, she seemed a lot like Donna. Except, you know, she wasn't ginger.

Clara's next statement shocked him even more. "I'm sure you know them- they're the Stuff of Legends. Defenders of the Earth. You're an old family friend to them." No. Surely not. The TARDIS couldn't have grown that fast.

"Annnnnnnnnnd, what were their names?"

Clara laughed. "Surely you know. Mum and Dad said that you, the great and powerful Doctor, were one of the smartest beings in the universe."

The Doctor took some time before replying. "Rose Tyler and the Metacrisis had a girl?"

"Well duh, spaceman. I mean, come on. It was pretty obvious from the beginning. Didn't you see the police box in my closet? I've known how to fly the TARDIS since I was seven. This is just a joyride."

"But… but there's no way you could've gotten over to this universe! It's not possible!"

"Never say never, Doctor. There was a crack in my bedroom wall. I heard voices- your voice to be exact. Something about the Atraxi?"

"You, you are not possible, Clara Oswald."

"Actually, it's Clara Tyler-Smith. I took Mum's last name."

"Of course you did… tell me, how are they? Are they happy? Are they angry?"

Clara smiled. "Actually, the only person that's mad is Jackie. She's still mad that you left her daughter on a beach in bloody Norway."

The Doctor blushed. "Well, that couldn't be helped. Do you have any plans to try and get back to your universe?"

"No. I took the TARDIS and ran away. It was just terrible in that universe. I can hear my TARDIS in my head. She told me to take her and run away. That universe just wasn't right."

"Do you know how mad Rose is going to be at me?"

Clara shrugged it off. "She won't. They're actually trying to grow another TARDIS, as a present to me when it's done growing. It's grown a bit, but it'll take some time before I can actually use it. Instead of waiting, I grabbed my TARDIS key and ran."

Running outside his TARDIS, the Doctor ran over to Clara's closet and opened the door. Standing just a bit taller than his TARDIS, Rose's TARDIS was worn and battered, and in need of a fresh coat of paint. The Doctor fumbled around looking for his key. Putting it in the lock, he opened it hesitantly.

His TARDIS began to disappear. That meant that Clara could truly fly the TARDIS- and she was stealing it. The Doctor ran into the other TARDIS, and his mouth opened in shock.

The interior looked like a regular living room, except for the large console in the middle. Dozens of magazines were stacked on a coffee table. Various photos of the family were hung up everywhere, including one on the console. The Doctor walked over to a particularly large one.

It was a picture of Rose and a younger Clara, hugging each other. They each had such big smiles; you could tell that they were truly happy. It was like they were saying _No more vicious aliens!_

A voice broke the Doctor's train of thoughts. "Hello?" A soft voice called from behind the Doctor.

The Doctor whipped around, and what he saw saddened him. Rose was pale and thin. "Rose! What happened to you?"

Rose was confused. "And you are…?"

"Me, Rose! It's me!"

A hand flew up to Rose's mouth. "Doctor?"

"Rose, you look terrible!"

Rose gave a little laugh. "All thanks to Clara. I'm sure you've already met her. This message was supposed to be for her. She stole our TARDIS, and she must have escaped into your universe."

"Rose, it's still your universe."

"No, Doctor, it's really not. My universe is where John is." Another person walked into the image. Rose turned to him. "John? It's the Doctor. He knows where Clara is.

John turned to him. "Oh, really? Where is she?"

The Doctor gulped. "Well, you see… she stole my TARDIS, so that's why I came into yours. I have no idea where she is."

John frowned. "She's my daughter, Doctor. Clara needs to be found."

"I know, I know. I'll find Clara. Now how the hell did you manage to send a message to this TARDIS?"

"That's a question for another time. Find Clara, and then we'll talk." John ended the transmission after finishing his sentence.

Sighing, the Doctor turned to the console. This was going to be a long process.

**So, tell me what you think! The one shot ends here, and this was just a plot bunny that wouldn't go away.**


End file.
